1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides, in particular that of herbicides for the selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
From various publications it is already known that certain 2-nitro-substituted benzoyl derivatives possess herbicidal properties. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,127, EP 186 118 A1 and EP 338 992 A1 describe 2-nitro-substituted benzoyl derivatives which are substituted on the phenyl ring by further radicals.
The herbicidal activity of the compounds known from these publications, however, is frequently inadequate. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide further herbicidally active compounds having properties which—relative to those of the compounds disclosed in the state of the art—are improved.